


Reflecting Light

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Hugs, Sibling Bonding, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Hamid wished he could've done more. Saira thinks he's done more than enough.





	Reflecting Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).



“I just wished I could've done more,” Hamid mutters, watching as the light breaks in the whiskey glass. Saira watches him.

“You did all that you could have,” Saira reassures him and takes the glass from his hand to put it aside. “And I'm proud of you,” she admits. 

“Really?” The surprise in his voice makes her heart ache. 

“Yes,”she says and barely keeps the 'you idiot' back. 

“Oh,” he says softly and nearly topples over to pull her into a hug. “Thank you,” he mutters into her shoulder and she pats his hair awkwardly.

“No, thank you, Hamid.”

 


End file.
